A New Dawn
by FriendLey
Summary: The morning after. Set post season 2 finale. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Blindspot or any of its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes and is not for profit.**

If it isn't for the warm air blowing against the back of her neck, Jane would have slept a little bit longer. But things being as they are - Kurt spooning her body, his legs entwined with her own, his face pressed against her neck - Jane had been woken by the ticklish sensation of Kurt's breath.

She blinks away the remaining traces of sleep and slowly turns her body over to face the man sleeping beside her.

Jane thinks about how Kurt looks so peaceful and childlike, not at all like the grumpy face he wears at work. Waking up to a sleeping Kurt is something she could get used to.

She cups his cheek and then caresses a finger down his jaw line, then under his chin, only to go lower to his throat.

She feels a rumble as Kurt hums awake at her touch. Jane stops her finger's descent; she hadn't thought of him as a light sleeper.

Kurt sleepily blinks at her, his lips angled upward. He captures Jane's hand and whispers a soft "don't stop" that has Jane remembering the same words she uttered the night before.

Jane grins and with her free hand places a palm on Kurt's chest, his heartbeat firm and strong, centering her. Kurt snakes an arm underneath her body and pulls her closer, his bare chest warming her own.

He plants soft kisses on Jane's neck and she chuckles. Kurt had done the same thing last night.

If she remembered correctly, they had come together in a frenzy; their first time quick and fun while the second slower and more satisfying. Kurt had his fill intimately getting to know Jane's body with his fingers, his lips, his tongue.

"This is my favorite," he had told her once their desire for the other had been satiated for the moment. He was referring to the bird tattoo on her neck, one he had been repeatedly sucking, and an area that Jane's pretty sure displayed a hickey.

Jane laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Not the tattoo of your name? Y'know, the one that brought me to you?"

Kurt drew back to look at her. "Well, you've got a point there but this bird right here," he grazed a thumb over it, "Will always remind me of you."

Her eyebrows knit together and Kurt smirked before supplying an explanation.

"I've always thought of you as that one stubborn bird, forging her own path, even if it means going against her flock. You're strong and flawed and human and I love you for it."

"You okay?" A concerned Kurt asks, drawing Jane back to the present.

Jane nods. She plays with the hair on the nape of his neck. "All this just seems like a dream, you know. Sandstorm over, Shepherd arrested, you telling me you love me-"

Kurt cuts her off with a searing kiss. When he pulls away, Jane is left breathless and barely registers Kurt saying, "you better start getting used to it because I'll be telling you I love you everyday." He kisses her again and still smiling against her lips, says, "I love you, Jane."

Jane smiles and then laughs. She seems to be doing that lately. "And I love you."

A text message alert tone breaks the two from their reverie.

"I guess it was too much to ask not to be called in today," says Jane, rolling over to her back and watching Weller reach for his phone.

Kurt shakes his head after checking his inbox. "Not mine. It must be yours."

Jane's head perks up and she pads over to her jeans lying on the floor. She takes out her phone and sees a text.

"What is it?" asks Kurt, his elbow propped up.

"Hirst wants me to come in today." Jane bites her lip, her eyes betraying her anxiety about what's to come. "She's going to give me an identity, an official name and everything."

Kurt rises from his bed and takes her hands. "That's great, Jane! You're your own person now."

"I know, I know."

Her tone of voice has Kurt frowning in concern. "But...?"

Jane shakes her head. "It's nothing." A look from Kurt however has her sheepishly muttering, "it's embarrassing." She looks down at their clasped hands, avoiding his eyes.

"Jane,"

Jane meets his determined gaze and there is no judgement to be found there. Her hands move up to his chest, his steady heartbeat grounding her once more. She lets out a shaky laugh. "Hirst is going to ask me what I want to be called but I don't know what my name should be. It's stupid, I know."

"No. No, it's not," Kurt assures her.

"I had a lot of names," shares Jane. "I was Alice once. But she died when Shepherd took her in. And then I was Remi but she's gone too. Now I'm..."

"Jane,"

"Yes. I'm Jane. And I like being Jane. Do I have to change my name?" Jane is wearing that glassy look in her eyes that tugs at Kurt's heart.

"No, Jane. You can keep your first name. Although, your last name will need some work."

Jane laughs. She's tempted to say that Kurt's last name sounds better on her but decides against it. What they have is still fairly new, she wouldn't want to jinx it.

"I think I'd like to go back to being a Kruger. Honor my birth parents."

Kurt breaks into a wide grin, "Jane Kruger sounds fantastic."

"Another new start," Jane murmurs, wrapping her arms around his neck, shivering from more than just the absence of clothes.

"Another adventure," Kurt adds before kissing her. Suffice it to say they were late to Jane's appointment with Hirst that afternoon.

 **A/N: Tell me what you think!**


End file.
